


guardians of a rare thing

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “Happy birthday, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, then ducks in close to kiss more of Xiao Zhan’s face. “You’re getting old now.”--It's Xiao Zhan's 29th birthday.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	guardians of a rare thing

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday xiao zhan!!!!!!! i hope u get many kisses, heres something soft and horny
> 
> thanks to [eternitysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitysky) for speedy betaing and also encouring there to be 100% more porn in this than there was originally

Xiao Zhan is roused by gentle touches all over his face. He cracks his eyes open and is immediately confronted with Wang Yibo, or, more precisely, Yibo’s jaw as he presses another kiss to Xiao Zhan’s temple.

“Mornin’,” Xiao Zhan rumbles, voice scratchy with sleep. Yibo pulls back to smile at him, this specific soft curve of his mouth reserved for early mornings like this. The room is lit somewhere just between darkness and dawn, white light softening Yibo’s features, catching in his bed hair to form a fuzzy halo around him.

“Happy birthday, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, then ducks in close to kiss more of Xiao Zhan’s face. “You’re getting old now.”

Xiao Zhan grins and tries to tilt his chin to capture Yibo’s lips for a real kiss, but Yibo darts across to put his mouth to Xiao Zhan’s ear, biting the shell gently. Xiao Zhan makes a little noise in his throat at the following flick of Yibo’s tongue and feels his sleepy half-arousal become more pronounced as Yibo presses against him more firmly, their bare legs tangling under the bedsheets. 

“Xiao Zhan is so handsome,” Yibo starts, voice quiet next to his ear and Xiao Zhan groans.

“Not on my birthday Lao Wang, have mercy, please!” Xiao Zhan begs in false horror, shifting a little closer so that his thigh is pressing between Yibo’s legs, their chests touching. 

Yibo breathes out a laugh before repeating, “So handsome,” then scatters kisses across Xiao Zhan’s cheekbones. “These cheekbones? Wow. So sharp, if only mine were so perfect, truly a work of art.”

Xiao Zhan wraps his arm around Yibo’s shoulders and tugs him forward with a sigh. He can feel the curve of Yibo’s grin as he mouths over Xiao Zhan’s jaw, teeth dragging along the skin. It’s surprisingly gentle. Yibo is obviously in a good mood and Xiao Zhan melts into the attention, defenceless.

“Look at this jawline,” Yibo’s hand wiggles up from between them and he cups Xiao Zhan’s chin, tilting him down so Yibo can kiss the slight stubble on his chin. “Zhan-ge.”

Yibo runs so _hot_. He’s like a furnace, radiating a pleasant heat wherever their bodies are touching. Combined with the chaste kisses being pressed across his face, it’s a conscious effort on Xiao Zhan’s part to stay awake and not slip back into sleep, content to be held and kissed, just for a little while longer.

“Mm, thank you, Yibo,” Yibo finally leans up to kiss Xiao Zhan properly on the mouth, but pulls back all too quickly, his tongue only just grazing Xiao Zhan’s lower lip. Xiao Zhan surges forward to catch his mouth again and uses the momentum to gently press Yibo back so that he’s on his back with Xiao Zhan on top of him. “What a pleasant way to wake up.” Yibo is wide-eyed and a little flushed, and Xiao Zhan can’t help but lean down to kiss the little pleased smile off of him.

When Xiao Zhan pulls back Yibo’s face splits into a full grin, and he draws his leg up, running his foot up the back of Xiao Zhan’s calf. “What’s even better is waking up next to the most handsome newly twenty-nine-year-old.” Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes as Yibo continues with his ridiculous praise.

“And I haven’t even started on your mouth,” Yibo says in a low voice and Xiao Zhan notices that Yibo is now definitely more than half-hard against his hip. “Yeah, maybe your mouth is my favourite part.” Yibo’s eyes drop to the mouth in question and he licks his lips, intentionally seductive. Xiao Zhan falls for it every time, feeling helplessly fond.

“And here I was thinking that you were with me for my charming personality,” Xiao Zhan says dryly.

“Mm, that and your amazing dick.”

This garners an eye-roll from Xiao Zhan and Yibo cackles, looping his arms around Xiao Zhan’s shoulders.

“Wang Yibo, shut up and kiss me.”

Yibo leans in and does.

What had started as a quick press of the lips quickly turns heated as Xiao Zhan lowers himself on top of Yibo and opens his mouth, tongue pressing past the seam of Yibo’s lips. Yibo immediately surges up, not one to be outdone in any occasion, and kisses Xiao Zhan back with fervour. His hands run through the short hair at the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck, nails scratching pleasantly.

“Is it still too early for sex?” Yibo asks cheekily as he pulls back. Xiao Zhan bites Yibo’s neck in retaliation, causing him to arch up a little, mouth pressed into a thin line as he tries to suppress a noise. Xiao Zhan wants to hear him and nips a little harder this time, careful not to leave any marks, and this time Yibo doesn’t quite manage to keep his quiet moan in.

Xiao Zhan defends himself, words muffled against the skin of Yibo’s neck. “Yibo, it was 4am and still _dark_.”

Sleepy, morning, birthday sex sounds great to Xiao Zhan, though, and he nudges Yibo’s legs open with his thigh, pressing his half-hard cock into Yibo’s hip pointedly. Yibo gets the hint and rolls his hips, his own dick — already fully hard, as usual — sliding between their bellies.

“Don’t wanna get out of bed,” Yibo mumbles and drags his hands down Xiao Zhan’s naked back, down until he can grab his ass with both hands. “Is it okay like this?”

Limbs tangled up in the bedsheets, breath stale with sleep, and cocks pressed between each other’s bodies is something that Xiao Zhan is very much okay with. He grinds down, cock smearing precome into Yibo’s hip. “Sounds perfect, sweetheart.”

Yibo clutches at the back of Xiao Zhan’s head and tugs him down for another kiss, starting to move his hips in a slow rhythm. “You must be horny to bring out the ‘sweetheart’,” he teases between kisses, and bites Xiao Zhan’s lip when he narrows his eyes at him. “I’ll let you off though, since it’s your day and all.”

Xiao Zhan wants to tease Yibo, maybe play-argue a little, but Yibo uses his hands-on Xiao Zhan’s ass to guide his grinding motion, distracting him. The sensation of Yibo’s cock, hard and hot, pressing against him, gets him going as much as the friction on his own dick.

Yibo’s getting close, always has a quick trigger the first time that he comes. Xiao Zhan can tell by the way he closes his eyes and bites his lip, brows drawn as he concentrates on the rhythm that will get him there. 

“It’s my birthday and yet you’re gonna come first?” Xiao Zhan says, watching intently as Yibo gets more keyed up, flushes from cheeks to chest. “Cruel, Wang Yibo.”

Yibo’s eyes flutter open for a moment and he locks eyes with Xiao Zhan, then his face twists and he shuts his eyes again.

“You’re too fucking hot,” Yibo complains, sounding genuinely distressed, “I can’t help it.”

Xiao Zhan lets out a tiny laugh and kisses him, his hips stuttering in their rhythm at the ferocity of Yibo’s returning kiss. “Yibo,” Xiao Zhan groans against his mouth, “fuck, I think I’m gonna come.”

Yibo’s whole body shudders underneath Xiao Zhan, his hands digging into his ass with a pleasant roughness, and he comes, little whines and hitches of breath leaving him as he rocks through it. Xiao Zhan grinds down, chasing his own orgasm, and it only takes a little longer before he comes too, adding to the mess smeared across their bellies. He kisses Yibo’s cheek then goes limp, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck as they both come down.

“Happy birthday, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo says after a few moments have passed for them to catch their breath. He speaks quietly as if they’re exchanging a secret. “I love you.”

Xiao Zhan smiles against Yibo’s skin, content to stay like this for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [twitter](https:/twitter.com/kinkypalms) where i will cry about yizhan non-stop


End file.
